This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Animal leashes are ubiquitous. Many local ordinances require animals to be on leashes when in public. However, many animals, particularly dogs, can be distracted by events occurring around them and behave in a manner that places the animal on leash, the walker of the animal, other animals, and other individuals at risk.
A popular type of leash is a retractable leash that allows a walker of the animal to control the separation distance between the walker and the animal on leash. However, for a large animal, a walker may have difficulty controlling the animal, even when the retractable leash is placed on a short setting (i.e., a short leash).
In a typical situation, the animal may see something of interest and begins to move towards the object of interest and in doing so exert a force onto the leash which is held by the walker of the animal and for first order approximation is assumed to be stationary or traveling at a constant speed. That object may be another animal. The animal on the retractable leash or other types of leashes available in the industry continues to exert a force, until such force causes an annoyance for the walker. The force applied to the walker results in an equal and opposite force to the animal on the leash. Such a force if singular or repetitive, could not only cause injury to the walker but also to the animal on the leash. If the walker is unable to absorb the force, the walker may fall or simply let go of the leash, both situations can result in immediate injury to the walker, or an injury to others (humans or other animals) when the animal on leash is no longer controlled by its walker. Another type of arrangement is the so called pinch-collar which includes dull spikes that press on the animal's neck and throat. These types of leashes while could result in a smaller force being applied by the animal due to the uncomfortable pinch provided by the collar, often result in the animal ignoring the pinch and continue to apply excessive force.
The aforementioned equal and opposite force on the animal does not provide an effective apriori feedback to the animal on leash. It is a reactive feedback rather that a preventative feedback. That is, the force provides a feedback only after the animal on leash has committed to the full exertion of the force rather than providing a feedback prior to such full exertion. Thus the animal on leash has no opportunity to correct its behavior.
Unfortunately, prior art leashes are all based on such reactive feedback and lack the capabilities to afford the animal on leash to correct its behavior.
Therefore, there is an unmet need for a novel approach for an animal behavior control device that allows a person to walk or run with an animal on leash and which provides selective and programmable feedback to the animal.